free_fangamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Triple Trouble (マリオ＆ルイージRPG 3x1 "Mario & Luigi RPG 3x1" in Japan and Mario & Luigi: Grand Trio in Europe) is a game in the Mario & Luigi RPG series for the 3DS, it's the general successor to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for the Gameboy Advanced, Partners in Time and Bowser's Inside Story, both for the DS, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, both for the 3DS. In this new adventure, the Mario Bros. team up with Starlow and, for the first proper time in roughly 19 year, their arch-enemy Bowser, to save the world from a new ancient evil: The Black Diamond, who has divided it's power into 6 magical locks, which can only be broken by destroying 6 monster around the world, once Mario, Luigi & Bowser destroy them, they can storm Black Diamond's castle and defeat it. Characters These are the characters you find in the story. Playable NPCs Gameplay The gameplay is your typical Mario & Luigi stuff, Mario jumps, uses hammer and other things with A and Luigi uses B, but with the inclusion of Bowser, you can also use X and Y for him, but how do you do that if he's always in the back? Simple, with the return of the switch system, just press X or Y to put Bowser in front, you can them access his overworld actions, for Bowser, you use L and R to switch between your action (L for Y and R for X) his default actions are Jump(X) and Punch(Y), you can change Jump to Fire-Breath then Spike Ball, and Punch can be switched to Ground Pound then Carry/throw. Battle system The battle system doesn't really change, on the bottom you have 3 little tabs, one for each team member, on it you see the character's HP and SP, you can use items to bring the little meters back up (Mushrooms and Syrup Jars, respectively) As you can guess, you control Mario with A, Luigi with B and Bowser with X and Y, they have different attacks, Mario and Luigi jump and use hammers while Bowser punches and breathes fire on the enemies, each character has their own set of 7 special attacks (5 gained by Attack Pieces, usually one of them requires a sidequest and the last one is just hidden) Giant battle system The fan favorite battle mode from Bowser's Inside Story and Dream team is back, when Bowser is crushed by a huge enemy, Mario and his friends revive him, growing him to immense size, allowing Bowser to destroy whatever tried to kill him. You should know how this works, turn the 3DS sideways and use your stylus to perform action commands, be them to counter or simply attack, no giant boss has a set amount of HP, they all have the same health bar and their attacks (along with yours) do a set amount of damage, and a few giant bosses have special conditions, in the case of the Pokey Fortress fight (shown to the left) the sand doesn't support Bowser's (or a giant moving castle's) weight, so you must get the fight over with quickly or sink to your doom. Story Prologue One day, Peach asked the Mario bros. to come over to her castle for lunch, when they got there, she noticed the Toads hadn't brought in the food, so she had Mario go get it. When Mario got back, the room was wrecked and Bowser's was just about to kidnap Peach, but then Mario stopped him and they fought, Mario won and threw Bowser away (SM64 style) Bowser went flying and eventually he fell in some abandoned ruins underground, his crashing knocked a crown with a ruby out of the ground, which began to float and talk to Bowser, since according to the magical crown demon "Bowser must've been a bit rusty in fighting" it offers to train Bowser with a fight. After the battle, the weird crown monster turned it's tendrils into a proper physical form: the Black Diamond, which knocks Bowser out and sends him, in a bubble, back to Peach's castle (the garden, to be exact) giving time for the Black Diamond to take Bowser's Castle and make it it's own. Chapter 1: An unusual alliance After Bowser wakes up in Peach's garden, he instantly finds the Mario bros. who think the Koopa King wants more trouble with them, he explains the situation and they team up, the Mario bros. to simply save the world and Bowser to get his castle back. After a trip to Bowser's castle, it seems the Black Diamond thought ahead and created 6 magical locks to the castle gate, the "keys" are 6 monsters around the world, which must be destroyed to open the locks and allow access into the castle. The Black Diamond gives you a criptic hint: "Up a mountain in an unusual forest, it's kin does not like to be disturbed" Your first stop in Palm Woods, a forest to the south of Toad Town made up of palm trees and other tropical plants which serves as a natural reserve for various Yoshi tribes and other friendly critters of the Mushroom Kingdom, here, Mario & Luigi properly teach Bowser to jump pressing the X button. Since there are multiple mountains around, the trio needs help, so they go up to a Yoshi tribe, but they think Bowser is a threat, so they send their protector, the Yoshi Guardian, which simply smashes Bowser into the ground. Mario, Luigi and Starlow manage to get Bowser back, in turn, turning him into a giant, which starts the game's first proper boss and also the first giant boss. After Bowser destroys the guardian, the Yoshis got scared, but the bros. explained what was going on and the Yoshis said the only mountain with any big monster atop it is Piranha Peak, homeland of the Piranha Plants and one of the tallest mountains around, it was just to the north of the Yoshi village, but before the trio left, the Yoshis taught them about Special Moves, so that Mario could use Tornado jump and Luigi could use Drill bros., with those abilities, the bros. could separate from Bowser (since he is too heavy to fly around and too big to fit into little underground spaces) Going up the mountain, the team finds a group of Hooski hikers who gave up, since you opened the path to reach them, they can easily leave, but before that, they give their hammers to the bros. now letting Luigi turn Mario into Mini Mario, who can fit into small spaces, here you also find your first set of Attack Pieces, you actually get 30, 10 for each team member, unlocking their first Special Attacks. At the top of the mountain, the trio finds the queen of Piranha Plants, who was turned into a lock monster, as the Black Diamond's riddle said, it doesn't like being disturbed, since Bowser didn't want to sneak around, it just punches the main head in the face, awaking and angering the Queen Piranha. After a tough battle, the Queen Piranha is knocked out and the dark aura becomes a lock crystal, which is destroyed to open the first castle lock Special Attacks Mario Luigi TBA Bowser TBA Side things Minigames After a while, you can access more areas in Peach's Castle, one of them is the Minigame Corridor, where you find 3 different minigame rooms. Enemy Gauntlet In this minigame, you fight a bunch of randomly selected enemies, with each level having more enemies and stronger enemies, you also have no items, so your dodging skills must be extremely good and you need to know how to manage your "Special attack usage". Level 1 has 10 enemies, level 2 has 20, level 3 has 30 and 4 has 40. In the final level (5) you fight 70 enemies with no breaks, and finally there's the boss: Bloxor (see Optional Bosses section below) Koopa Blockade Buster In this one, Mario & Luigi are in a long castle corridor, they need to kick a shell at walls to break them, each level has a different amount of walls, increasing by 5 up to level 4, in level 5 you break 50 walls and King Whomp (see Optional Bosses below) Chain Chomp Chase TBA Bestiary This is the list of enemies you'll find through the game Normal enemies One asterisk = Only appears in battle with other enemies Two asterisks = Background enemies (use Taunt Ball to fight them) Three asterisks = Counts as Miniboss 'Four asterisks '= will always be in packs (more than one enemy) Two sets of asterisks = The enemy is two of the special types (duh) Main Bosses Optional Bosses ''Italic ''= Giant Bosses Locations TBA Soundtrack These are the tracks heard through your adventure, I might make a playlist for you to hear all of them in a row when I finish the story part and add all the songs. *Title Screen *File Select *Intro/Peach's Castle *Toad Town *Entering Palm Plains *TBA Category:Mario games Category:Mario & Luigi games Category:3DS games Category:Rated E games Category:Games with Soundtrack Category:Luigi games Category:Bowser games Category:Sequel games Category:RPG games